Dark Zelink Drabbles
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: Four hundred word drabbles for the pairing Dark Zelink.
1. Chapter 1

I, **GreenFantasy64**, don't own the Legend of Zelda series. I just create fanfics for the pairing of Dark Link x Zelda.

Hope you guys enjoy the two (400k) drabbles. : )

**400 word Drabble:**

Nigel shouldn't have been surprise to see her in his room. She was basically his brother's friend. Plus he shared his room with him, so when she came over she hanged out in their room. Only she did something different to make him so amaze.

She was wearing his sweater and she didn't even knew it.

She perked up on seeing him in the doorway.

"Hey, Nigel! You don't think Link would mind if I wore his sweater, right? It's cold in here," she said to him.

He stared at how nice his sweater looked on her. The black and red seem better on her than his brother's green and gray one. Through he couldn't help be curious on why she was wearing his than Link's. Didn't Zelda knew that one wasn't Link's? He did recalled how Midna told him how Zelda have a crush on his younger brother. So maybe she missed up on whose clothes was whose.

A memory surfaced on how before Link came to have his current one, he would borrow his during cold days.

A smile tugged at one edge of his lips. She must have really thought that was Link's than. He wanted Zelda to continue wearing his, and see how long it would take until she learned she wasn't wearing Link's sweater after all. But he didn't go with it. He wanted to tell her and see her reaction. He entered his room.

"No problem, _I_ don't mind you wearing it," he replied to her.

Her mouth formed a small 'o' shape. "Oh, this is yours? I'm really sorry than… I thought it was Link's actually since…" she stop on her words, feeling embarrass. A pink blush flushing her cheeks as she glanced away from his.

He chuckled and repeated, "I don't mind, Zelda."

She smiled as she watch him sit down on his bed. Already she wasn't super cold anymore, but she did not want to give up the clothing yet. She took a sniff to smell the nice scented sweater. It felt nice. It was thin, but it still kept her warm, plus it was longer than her usual wear of sweaters. Where her fingers barely peeked out of the sleeves.

"I'll give it back…eventually, Nigel," she beamed at him.

He smiled on turn and let out a laugh on her words. He really didn't mind it.

~64~64~64~64~64~

***Your OTP aren't together and on a date with different people at the same place. After learning they particularly dislike—or are absolutely repulsed by—their respective dates, the two somehow end up hiding in the same cramped supply closet in hopes of avoiding their current date. **

**Bonus if they start fighting over who got there first. -otpdisaster from tumblr***

"I was here first, Princess."

Zelda rolled her eyes and harshly whispered, "No, I was, and stop calling me that nickname!"

The man that she shared the painfully small supply closet with smirked back at her. "Sorry," he dragged that one word out before continuing on, "Princess, but I like your nickname. It fits you. Hey, watch it!"

She gave him her innocent smile and told him sorry. She had pretend to shift in her footing in order to elbow him in the side. She never did mind his nickname for her, but she was annoyed for some reason when she learned she wasn't the only one he called princess. Feeling a twist in her heart she looked away from him to stare at a mop. The lingering scent of lemon came from it.

That's when she realized that she was too close to him. She could hear his soft breathing, feel his heat coming out of his skin where their arms were touching, and sense his presence close to her. The smell of cologne that he used smelled nice to her. She inhale deeply before she remember that she _was_ next to him.

She blushed. _Oh, my god am I liking Dark Link?_ She turned around when the closet was brighten up a bit. Dark Link was peeking outside through the creak doorway.

"Do you see them?" she asked him.

He shook his head than smiled at her. "Cost is clear for now. But I take it you're hiding from Ganon, right? Date isn't what you hope for?"

She made a face. She still couldn't believe that she agreed to go on a date with that man. A terrible decision she ever made. "You're hiding from Peach you know," she pointed out.

He groaned, "Yeah, I know. I must have been drunk when I asked her out!"

"Your other princess too much for you than?" she teased him.

He only give her an annoyed look instead of answering her question.

They stayed silent for a bit before his phone started to vibrate. He groaned some more without checking it. She giggled in turn. He glanced up, his red eyes studying her happy expression. He poked her temple with a small smile.

They smiled together as they shared the same thought at that time: I prefer being with you in this tiny closet than continue dating them any minute longer.

~64~64~64~64~64~

Don't know if I will create some more of these drabbles for this pairing as I just saw two of the prompts from tumblr, and thought of using them for Dark Zelink. I'll left it on-going for now just in case. : )

Plus I do need to complete My Twisted Fairytales...

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


	2. Chapter 2

**400 word Drabble:**

*Comfort*

Zelda closed her eyes, her lips tugging up to a smile. She always found comfort in the arms of Nigel. That or music that drowned the outside noise if she couldn't escape.

She felt him place a short kiss on the crown of her head. He whispered close to her ear, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine, "Were they arguing again?"

The smile drop and her eyes opened to reveal hurt in her blue eyes. She stayed silent, not trusting her voice at the moment, and only nodded.

Zelda had left her room at an hour close to midnight on the sounds of her parent's arguing at each other. Her door was tad open, so she could see the faint glow on the floor that came from underneath her parents' doorway. She couldn't understand what they were fighting about, but she blocked her ears in hopes of shutting it all out. In hopes they would stop soon. They only got louder that came close to shouting.

Instead of listening to music and hope to pass out, or that things would settle down, Zelda left out through the window. She made sure to put back the screen and close the unlocked window before taking off.

Seeking shelter and comfort in her boyfriend's room. His twin brother sleeping in the same room, snoring lightly. Nigel had already been awake. She had called him beforehand to let him know that she was coming.

Unlike her, they lived in a one-store house. They had average parents that had their share of problems in the world. Her parents and she were one of the rich people on the other side. They weren't supposed to have problems.

But behind closed doors every rich people did had nasty problems. Her parents' problem was their marriage status. Something that happened when she was twelve years old.

She blinked and found herself crying and Nigel giving her comforting words. They started to rock back and forth on his bed. She took a shaky breath. The tears wiped from her face.

She didn't know what to do for her parents nor how to fix their problem.

She was unhappy, scared, and feeling drained of their arguing. So for tonight she will spend an hour in Nigel's arm, go back home, sleep, and think of something tomorrow.

For now she wanted to stay in Nigel's arms, in comfort.

~64~64~64~64~64~

*Almost naked*

Midna was the bold one and Zelda the smart one. Best friends since fourth grade.

Zelda exited Midna's car— slamming the door shut after her—and cleared her throat unsure. "Are you sure we can go in without knocking, Midna?"

The said girl pushed a button to lock her car, a beep sounded, and glanced over her shoulder with a grin that showed her sharp teeth. "Yes," she said, but paused on a thought. "Actually Link will be in the backyard playing with his dog right about now."

So Zelda followed her friend as she was lead to the side gate of the Victorian house. Link's parents buying it when they were about to start a family close to the country side. Midna motion with a faint hushing hiss for her to be quiet. Her long amber hair pushed back before she reached to unlock the gate.

A dog jumped on the fence, putting its body force against it, and barked a happy greeting.

"God damn it!" Midna shouted, her hands throw up to her chest. "Link, your dog scared me!"

They both heard a man laughing on the other side. "Come on in, Midna. Zelda is that you?"

Zelda answered with a yes and a greeting.

Grumbling to herself yet still smiling Midna opened the gate wide. The dog—that looked more like a wolf—jump for a hug. She chuckled on the licks that she was receiving. Zelda step aside from her, waving hi to the blonde hair boy in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something, but Midna spoke first.

"Hey where is your brother?"

Link shrugged and replied, "He was taking a shower when I went outside."

Midna nodded. "Then he should be getting out. Zelda, why don't you go get your boyfriend out here? Wait no, I'm coming with you; I want to surprise him!"

"He's not my boyfriend," Zelda stated.

Taken by the arm from her now excited friend, she was dragged inside the house. Link staying behind to start the grill. Taking small steps they went to his room where Midna was silently laughing behind her hand. Zelda couldn't help but smile. They sat on his bed and waited. They just didn't expect to see Nigel come in with only a towel around his waist.

Zelda started to turn red on realizing that she was seeing him almost naked.

~64~64~64~64~64~

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


	3. Chapter 3

**400 word Drabble:**

*Person A of your OTP can't sleep and/or is an insomniac. The only way they can fall asleep is when Person B is next to them – OTP Prompts tumblr*

Dark groaned into his pillow before checking his phone for the time. The bright screen causing him to blink many times to adjust to it. The time was an hour past midnight. Almost close to being two hours. They made her work late again.

He turned so he could lay face down on the pillow. It would be useless to try to sleep alone. Not in his disorder that he had. He also didn't want to take the sleeping pills since she will be coming home soon. He could almost imagine him wrapping his arms around her and cuddling up close to her. The smell of coconut shampoo she used when she took a shower after work.

Not comfortable in his spot he turned around again to face his left side. In front of him close to the wall was the TV and he thought of maybe watching a movie to pass the time. Until he heard the distance rumble of her car coming up outside his window. He perked up and got off the bed to unlock the door for her.

He managed to do so in time and open the door to allow his tired fiancée in. She offered him a small smile and step inside. Zelda gave him a light kiss and made her way to their room. He followed her.

She put away her purse on top of the drawers with her keys, took off her cap, and undid her ponytail.

"Ruff day?" he asked her to which she nodded, wincing on the memory.

"Kids screaming about outside and impatient people complaining on how long their food was taking. Plus it was only me in the front," she complain to him. "And my god the mess afterwards!"

She shook her head and shut the drawer close. Her night clothes ready in her arms. "I'm going to take a quick shower," she told him.

He smiled and teased at her, "Good because I don't want to eat you up while you sleep."

Her lips tugged upwards on his words.

He laid down on the bed again and waited for her. True to her words it didn't take long. She laid down next to him and sighed almost blissfully when he wrapped his arms around her. He planted one kiss on the crown of her head before resting his chin on it. Already sleep was coming toward him.

~64~64~64~64~64~

It was a special moment for them both. A single night once a month for them to spend time here alone. To curl up to each other and see the night sky above them. The moon being full and glowing white with a halo around it in the middle. He would have a rose to give her at the end when they leave hours before dawn.

They would kiss and talk, hold hands and look at each other in the eyes, and tell each other that they loved them forever and ever. No matter what different lives they lived.

Dark Link turned his head to stare at her where her blue eyes stare at the moon with wonder. She wore no crown on her head this night and her wavy golden hair was loose. She wore his cloak around her shoulders where the hood was down. He wanted to kiss her at that moment. To feel her warm lips against his cold ones. To touch her in his hands and to leave her breathless.

Instead he hugged her, leaving her surprise at the sudden moment. But he sensed her smiling rather than feeling it, and slowly she hug him back. Her small hands touching his back that send shivers down his spine.

"I love you," she breathe into his ear when they broke apart to gather some air.

He closed his eyes to savor her taste of lips.

He always considered her his moon.

He blinked open his eyes to find that he was hugging a pillow instead. He blinked aside tears in his eyes and let out a choking sob. She was gone, gone from his life. Has been for three years now.

The princess, the symbol of his moon dead for three years and he still haven't gone over his loss. He couldn't move on from her and he didn't want to either. No one else would accept him like she did. It was what made him change little by little over the years they spend together.

He picked up the blooming rose. A fresh pick from a field during the foggy day. He always leave here roses for her still. For their memories of togetherness. He kissed the side of it, showed it to the moon, and laid it down once more. He wipe aside stray tears and his eyes.

Than he disappeared into the darkness alone.

*Imagine A curling beside B on a moonlit night, which are usually special for your OTP. A wraps their arms around B and it is bliss… until A realizes they're just hugging a pillow. B died years ago – OTP Prompts tumblr*

~64~64~64~64~64~

A/N: You know what is weird? That I am making a list of what not to do in fan fics stories... I have seven things not to do done already with examples... very weird right? Like it's like if I wanted to make it for a you tube video or something when I am not even the best author yet... Who knows maybe I'll give up on it. X D

*Looks up at the sky with shaking fists* And if only I was a very good artist so I can make plenty of Dark Zelink drawings!

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


	4. Chapter 4

**400 word Drabble:**

*Shall we dance? and Do you trust me?*

"Shall we dance?"

Princess Zelda stared at his offered hand, not surprise to find him here in her room yet again. If she was not a prisoner she would have screamed for the guards' long time ago. The shadow of the hero. Both said to be only in legends. Which meant legend was repeating itself again.

Being a helpless captive in her own home, in her own room by a warlord, she assumed Ganon was behind this.

She place her hand on top of his reached hand which curled around hers. Her hand that had the triforce symbol on. It had come a day before the raid in the castle. Sighing to herself she knew that she could not leave without danger the peoples' lives. She could only wait for the hero to save her and her people.

Unless…

Brought close to the shadow they danced around her spacious room without bumping into her furniture. She ran her upper teeth across her lower lip. Peering at the shadow-skin being underneath her eyelashes she wondered if he was falling in love with her. She saw few signs from him. He never hurt her, took her by force, or be rude to her. Every time he walked through her door to start his watch his eyes light up and he respected her and her space.

So she played as the prisoner and give him no trouble in watching her. Making small talk and offering little of her meals.

"Do you trust me?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and almost narrowed her blue eyes at him. "Do you want a lie or the truth?" she asked him.

He smiled. "Truth hurts, but I can take the pain," he answered her.

"Than no I don't."

He chuckled on that. "Good, I want to earn your trust."

She rose her eyebrows on his words. "Oh?"

They spun around once before he stop the dance. He let her go on one hand, but still hold onto her marked one. He bowed at her and she tip her head to him in turn. Turning her hold hand over, he press something into flesh and cover it with her curled fingers.

He turned around to make his way to the door, open it, and turn around to say, "I hate seeing the princess caged."

He left her alone afterwards. She open her hand up to reveal a small silver key.

~64~64~64~64~64~

*Person A telling Person B if they love them*

It was strange to know that he couldn't compete the hero for the princess's heart. She loved them both equally. They both knew that. So during the day Link had her to himself, and at night it was his turn to be with her. At times he wished that he could become one with Link so that there could only be one for Zelda's heart and hand.

Because he once tried fighting the hero before. To get him out of the way.

But…

They were equal in combat just as they were equal in her heart.

A frustrating thing. A curse to be born with.

Each life they were born for their destiny expect for him. The hero, princess, and the warlord was the favorites of the goddesses to play with. At the end the two would get together, their bond stronger to last a lifetime from their quest. Even if there would times they didn't get together for reasons at the end for Zelda and Link.

But he would have a chance to play with her in the dead of the night before she could marry a lord or prince if that happened. Including if she got with Link.

"Do you love me?" he whispered to her ear now.

They were alone in her room, quiet in their embrace. There were two guards outside her room, but he didn't fear them. He could take care of them, but didn't for Zelda.

He felt her shiver against him. Her warm breath on his bare shoulder felt tingling pleasant.

She moved back from him and he allowed it. Her lavender eye staring at his own red ones. "You know the answer, Nigel."

Nigel, a new name for him since both of them never liked the name Dark Link. Each life he was born she would give him a new name. At times the names meaning dark or shadow, or random names she liked saying that could fit him. He didn't mind.

He tilted his head at her words. He wasn't satisfied on her answer.

She leaned forward to where their lips could almost touch. She lowered her eyes and tilted her head to the opposite side. "I love you," she said before placing a soft kiss against his lips.

He knew she loved him just as she loved Link, but it was always nice hearing her say those words to him.

~64~64~64~64~64~

*Flower crown*

The day felt perfect to spend some afternoon time in the south field. The wild flowers blooming and swaying in the spring's breeze. The sun warm in the beautiful light blue sky. Butterflies and bees lazily fly from flowers to flowers. Perfect indeed as Zelda respire in content.

Behind the princess of Hyrule seven guards watched her time from time. Their backs touching the walls that protected the castle and its town from outside's harm. A cast of shadow covered them from the wall, yet their helmets were off and placed on the grounds.

To the right side of her, handmaids prepare the picnic as few ladies stood to the side. The women talking and fanning among themselves. The ladies were four to eight years older than her—two of her older sisters among them. Herself being seventeenth years old.

Something caught her eyes.

Standing near the edge was a person with peculiar red eyes and gray skin. He was watching her among two trees.

Instead of being frighten of him she grew curious of him. Could it be?

She stood up and pick up her finished flower crown. She walked toward the forest's edge. "Hello," she said to him when she came closer.

He said nothing in turn.

"Are you the cursed Hero—the one from the stories that my mother told me?"

Still nothing from his closed lips.

She pouted, but held out her hands. "For you," she told him when he reacted by flinching from her sudden movement.

"Can you…really see me?" he asked her. His eyes hold a strong sense of hope in them.

She rose her eyebrows at him. "Yes, my mother told me about you. That you took the curse in her place. She," she tilted her head and glanced away, but continue on, "she regrets that she couldn't find the cure for you. She wanted to keep searching until… she passed away."

He blinked and glanced up. "I can't cry even if I wanted to…"

She stayed quiet, but he didn't say anything more.

Instead he focus on the flower crown in her hands, and gently took it in his own. It hover for a bit. In a sudden movement he bend down on one knee. The flower crown back in her hands. He didn't look at her, but she got the message. Kissing his forehead first she placed it on his black hair.

~64~64~64~64~64~

A/N: Three drabbles for you guys! : D

Ah, 400 word drabbles it is easy yet challenging to do. Almost like a warm-up because I need to stretch my writing muscles. : 3

If you guys like check out Fireflye97's Dark Link and Zelda: tumblr prompts story she has going on. She has done several prompts from me, and two of them are from here that I also requested her to do. ^_^

Also check out Great Expectations by kyawaii too. It's a Zelink story, but near the end you will find out why I am recommending it to you guys. : 3

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt from tumblr: **writing for the feels**

**Person A moves a lot in their sleep and constantly moves the bed until they fall asleep and person B can't sleep until 2 am when A finally stops moving. One night, A shifts every five sec, and to stop them, B pulls them into an embrace and A immediately stops moving/falls asleep.**

* * *

Just like every night, she was restless, twisting and turning every few minutes in her sleep. Only until Zelda finally went to her deep sleep would it stop. But by that time it would be around 2 a.m., Dark Link told himself. Which happen to be 11:35 p.m.

And he and his brother once thought he was the restless one at night!

He froze on hearing Zelda start to mutter of some meeting that had taken place during the day. Then he waited for the movement. She turn to her side, facing away from him. Her rich golden hair spread out, he carefully brush them together close to her back. Afterwards he place his hand on her bare biceps, feeling her body turn little cold.

An idea came to him. Instead letting her continue her restless turns, Dark pulled her into his embrace. Locking his arms at her waist with his chin on the crown of her head.

He heard the soft sigh as she accepted his hug. Moment later she settle to the rhythm of slow breathing. Something that made the dark knight happy on. Both reasons being they would get plenty of rest now and Zelda wouldn't wake up tomorrow drain. Moreover, now he could hug her all he wanted for the rest of the night. Something that he will never complain.

~1~1~1~1~1~

He awoke to the morning rays landing on his face, groaning as he tried to cover his red eyes with his hand. On the sound of a woman's giggle, he sat up, blinking too many times, just as he realized that Zelda was no longer on the bed with him. That is until he felt her pop herself back on the bed once more.

She rested her chin on her hands and stare at him wide-awake. The ocean-blue eyes full of energy that it made his heart soar on the sight. "I'm glad that you're awake, but some like to continue to have their beauty sleep, your royal highness," Dark teased at her.

She stuck her tongue at him, something that he have not seen her do in a while. She remarked to him, "Dutifully noted, than."

She made to get off the bed, dashing Dark's hopes that she would spend the morning with him. "I have to attend to breakfast," she explain but pause in an afterthought, "Thank you for last night."

He smiled.

~64~64~64~64~64~

A/N: Still alive to continue making Dark Zelink fics guys. ; 3 Through...I'm not finish on chapter six for Hyrule's Dark Assassin. I had a hard time on trying to get the beginning right! This is going to be the fourth try for Zelda's point of view. If it doesn't work I just may have to focus on another character...or do a short time skip.

Here is little of what I have:

Despite being glad of Ashei helping her out, Zelda tried to figure out how to lose her. It would do no good for the Assassin to come to her if he saw the guard trailing behind. That won't be a problem yet until he could spot her first.

Thinking back, Zelda recall how the Assassin landed from his jump down in the town's square. She would have to go there first if she wanted a higher chance to be spotted. Stopping in her tracks, she turn halfway to tell Ashei of her destination.

Her guard nodded slowly.

She could use Ashei to shop for her perhaps. Maybe search for a gift for the Midorian Princess. If Ashei ask why she couldn't ask a servant to do her bidding instead, she'll just say she wanted the gift to be personal and not give the servant a hard time going back and forth.

Maybe I will keep it, but add in details of their surrounding in there. Also, I been reading more than writing. Lately I read The Queen's Captive, A Deadly Inheritance, and I'm reading right now The Swan Maiden and Thirteen Orphans. You would think it will give me the urge to write, but all it did was make me want to read more...

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
